Chapter 222
is the two hundred twenty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Tomura begins to answer Daruma's question of what does he have to show him. He starts with that he doesn't remember much of his life before meeting master and Daruma. Flashbacks are shown of Tomura using his Quirk on his family. In the flashbacks, All For One encounters a homeless young Tomura. All For One, calls out to Tomura, by his real name, Tenko, saying it must have hurt that no came to save you despite that you ran hoping to be saved. All For One embraces a crying Tenko while giving the question, 'who decided to make the world this way'. He takes Tenko home declaring that from now on he will be his master. Daruma enters with the remains of Tenko's family (all hands) noting that Tenko's Quirk is rare and never before seen. The memories of his family and his frustrations at what happened compel Tenko to become violently sick and in shock. Daruma questions All For One if he should modify Tenko. All For One replies no and that he will teach him how to take his feelings and frustrations and give them purpose. Back at Daruma's laboratory, Tomura confesses that he felt empty before meeting All For One. He also confesses that his hands make him feel both nauseous and at peace yet his heart feels heavy which causes his rage. He explains that it's this juxtaposition of feelings that makes him hate everything and want to destroy everything. Tomura tells that he will show Daruma heaven and hell if he will help. Daruma responds that it's a childish dream but is impressed by how serious Tomura is in his dream. Daruma agrees nonetheless. Mr. Compress notes how easy it was to convince the doctor while Himiko Toga questions if destroying everything includes what she loves. Tomura replies that they should get what they want as well which gives the other members relief. Daruma admits that the plan was to always help but he wanted to see Tomura's development. He also admits that he cannot help until they get Gigantomachia to submit. Dabi interrupts saying he will not go back to fight Gigantomachia plus he has a good potential ally waiting. Daruma interjects that Dabi can stay back to help him test out his High-End Nomus. Daruma sends the remaining League of Villains members back to Gigantomachia at Tomura's request using Johnny. A resolved Tomura proclaims to Gigantomachia that the 'future king' has returned. Intrigued, Gigantomachia replies that a king should inspire dread, be admired, and be strong. The second confrontation starts. Meanwhile, in what was the base of Shie Hassaikai, the Meta Liberation Army leaves Giran's scarf and a severed finger. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Tomura Shigaraki accidentally killed his whole family with his Quirk when it first manifested. **It's also revealed that the hands he wears on his body when in his villain attire belong to them. *Daruma Ujiko decides to aid the League of Villains but tells them to establish dominance over Gigantomachia first. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 222 fr:Chapitre 222